Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Ashley needs to master at least $77$ songs. Ashley has already mastered $41$ songs. If Ashley can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ashley will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ashley Needs to have at least $77$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 77$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 77$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 41 \geq 77$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 77 - 41 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 36 $ $x \geq \dfrac{36}{10} \approx 3.60$ Since we only care about whole months that Ashley has spent working, we round $3.60$ up to $4$ Ashley must work for at least 4 months.